Hikaru Orihara/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1= Akira Mitsurugi asked me to work on the arrangement! Behond my gorgeous Ozoni! |3Jan2= OOH?! Kyosuke is in a pinch? For starters, have a look at my dance of support! |3Jan3= The shrine is full of people coming for the New year's visit! Let's hold hands so we don't lose each other! |3Feb1= Producer! I will protect you from the wind! Come to my side! |3Feb2= I am one with the winter, the winter is one with me... Time to work outside! |3Mar1= Shiki! This year we are definitely going to the Takarazuka audition! Here's your costume! |3Mar2= The Hina stairs are so beautiful... I shall sit there too! |3Mar3= The cherry trees are blooming in order to showcase my beauty even more... Thank you...! |3Mar4= Thank you for the beautiful chocolate. I'm touched! |3Mar5= Accept these world's most shiny cookies! |3Apr1= If you stand close to me, who shines brighter than the sun, there will be nothing to worry! Akio! |3Apr2= When I went to the beauty salon I met Aoi Kakitsubata! He is as devoted to beauty as me! |3Apr3= Spin spin... No, I tried drawing a painting while dancing beautifully! Nishishi! |3May1= I always end up staying for longer than planned in Raku's room! |3May2= I tried to bring a dresser to the classroom but it got confiscated...! |3May3= The Koinoboris dancing in the sky... I want to dance in the sky too! |3Jun1= Producer! You can be jealous of my beauty as much as you want! |3Jun2= This rain is just a special effect on this stage called life! |3Jul1 = Kakitsubata Aoi! That mizuameMizuame is a clear, thick, sticky liquid that acts as a sweetener. It's similar to corn syrup. at that stall is pretty! And they have shaved ice over there! |3Jul2 = I am beautiful even when cutting with a cutter...Ahh, how sinful...! |3Jul3= Even if you weren't able to see the starry sky, you have me shining bright! |3Aug1 = When it's summer, a shaved ice convention is held in my workshop. |3Aug2 = You can hear the ocean being jealous of me! It's a great sound! |3Sep1=I was watching the moon with everyone but fell asleep! Even Morpheus can't resist my beauty! |3Sep2= Rakuuu! Prepare some tea for me! I want it to be slightly cold! |3Oct1= A birthday surprise party! I shall fill the atelier with beautiful decorations! |3Oct2= When I practice the yoga that Akira Mitsurugi taught me I feel relaxed! |3Oct3= Prepare a huge staircase so that I can showcase my beautiful Halloween costume!! |3Nov1= Look at my beautiful form as I throw the ball! Teyah!! |3Nov2= I am so glad I got to look at beautiful red leaves together with you, Producer! |3Dec1= Without a doubt, snow is powerless in front of me! Let's go check it out! |3Dec2= Rakuuu! It's an end-of-year party this year, right? |3Dec3= Producer, merry Christmas! Would you like to spend it with me? |3Dec4= I was shining the whole year, and will be shining next year as well! |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Hikaru Orihara Category:Lines